1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to geophysical prospecting systems and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved seismic prospecting system wherein initial test information can be quickly obtained to provide specified reconnaissance data relative to a given subsurface area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes many and varied teachings related to types and patterns of seismic source-receiver communications, and there are many different types of receiver arrays, source arrays, and groups of such arrays which may be utilized in obtaining seismic information of predetermined content. Most geophysical sounding methods require, for best results, that the system consist of a large plurality of successive soundings compiled for a large number of locations of generally similar symmetry as effected at spaced locations along a predetermined line of survey. It is generally essential to operate along a line of survey in order to compile meaningful data which will then offer proof through continuity of characteristics along the survey line. Recent innovations in shot patterns and data processing techniques have seen evolution of the crossed source-geophone pattern for determination of specific data through use of beam steering principles. Teachings of particular interest relative to seismic information derived through cross patterning are contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,529,282 and 3,597,727; these teachings being directed to analog compilation of signal return derived through successive and continuous cross or oblique patterned beam steered signal compilation, stacking and general reduction of signal-to-noise ratio. The prior art methods are necessarily time consuming and best applied for detailing of a given area rather than for reconnaisance scanning to derive predetermined initial information.